The invention relates generally to a rotary fuel injection system for a turbine engine having an annular combustion chamber, and more particularly to a rotary fuel injection system having a hydraulic trap to maintain a desired pressure differential across the fuel injector.
Known rotary fuel injection systems or "fuel slingers" generally comprise an axially extending annular channel having a number of radially extending passages that project fuel by centrifugal force into an annular combustion chamber. the annular channel and radial passages of the fuel slinger are often an integral part of the rotating compressor-turbine shaft. Since centrifugal force causes fuel in the slinger to spread out in an annular layer on the cylindrical wall of the channel, the fuel acquires the tangenitial velocity of the fuel slinger and is thrown off into the combustion chamber at this velocity. Normally, control of the flow rate is effected upstream of the fuel slinger. Such fuel injection systems are illustrated in, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,416,389; 2,547,959 and 2,938,345 and 3,983,694.